An unwelcome guest
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Sirius are not happy. He will have to spend the entire night together with his family and SNIVELLUS. Somehow Regulus has gotten permission to invite Sirius' worst enemy over for supper and by some strange reason Sirius has to be there too.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Sirius felt horrible. Absolutely horrible, disgustingly horrible. More than disgustingly horrible. He felt so, so, gigantically, monstrous, immensely fucking horrible. He was sitting in his family's parlour, dressed in dress robes (which he always wore at home. Do you know how _hot_ it is to be dressed in dress robes the whole summer? When it's like 30 Celsius outside?) and was threatened by his parents to behave today, or else he would regret it. Today, his life would end. He would have to be _civil_ , and don't be provoked, when _Snivellus Snape_ came over. He had no idea how Regulus had gotten his parents to agree to invite a halfblood over, even if Regulus of course was the _favourite_. But, he didn't have any wish at all to be their favourite. He knew he _could_ , he had much more backbone than his brother and that Black-arrogance, but he would _never ever_ be someone they could be proud over.

It knocked on the front door and soon enough Kreacher came into the room followed by Snivellus. He also had robes, of course, but his was clearly worn and not even close to the high quality of Sirius'. For once he felt glad for his robes, because even if he wasn't allowed to openly mock the Slytherin, at least he could show off his own wealth compared to Snivellus. Sure, he would rather be poor than being part of this family, but still, Snivellus didn't need that pointed out.  
"Severus." Regulus greeted with a happy but smooth tone. Their parents was there, after all, and perfect Regulus wouldn't do anything unworthy of a Black. "How nice that you could come."  
Snivellus smiled slightly and greeted back before Sirius' younger brother introduced him to their parents.  
"Mr Black." Snivellus greeted and politely shook Orion's hand before doing an awkward bow in front of Walburga. "Mrs Black." Sirius couldn't help but snort at the sight and got everyone's gazes at him.

"Did you want anything, Sirius?" Mrs Black asked coldly, obviously wanting him to apologize. For a moment Sirius was going to do just that, but then he suddenly felt that No. He wouldn't do that. Not in front of Snivelly Snape.  
"Yes, Mother." Sirius replied smoothly with almost callous voice, just a slight hint of mocking in it. "I just found Sniv… _Snape's_ little bow awfully hilarious. If you knew him, you would know that that literally filthy halfblood don't have any manners at all." He changed Snivellus to Snape in last moment. He didn't need to provoke them _that_ much, at least.  
"Yeah?" Snivellus said, leering. "I would like to see you do it better."  
Okay, now Sirius really wondered if that greasy git really was stupid. Did he really ask if he, a Black, could do better? Sirius couldn't help but glance at Regulus, who just shrugged and gave Severus a compassionate gaze. Regulus knew that Sirius, before he became a rebel, had been best in class (even, though, technically the class was Sirius and Regulus and in a few occasions some other pureblood kids whose parents was allied to the Blacks) in practically everything. Manners, dancing, rhetoric, _poesy_ , everything actually. He was a very talented child, even if he of course wasn't a child anymore, seeing as he was sixteen in four months and should begin fifth year at Hogwarts.  
"Of course I can." Sirius taunted. He rose to his feet.  
"Sit down, Sirius." Mrs Black said. Sirius was going to ignore her, but then his Father fingered on his wand.  
" _Sit, son_." Mr Black ordered. His tone even made Sirius flinch a little – his father was very good at making Sirius flinch – and he obeyed without protest. He knew he already was up for a beating or cursing, or if he was lucky, boggarts without his wand. The Blacks had four boggarts in their cellar, which they used to punish their sons (Sirius) sometimes.

Snivellus almost seemed to flinch and give him a pitying look for a fraction of a second, but it disappeared so quickly so Sirius was sure he had imagined it all. Good, he _absolutely_ did not want pity from anyone, especially not Snivellus.  
Kreacher showed up again, he had disappeared without Sirius noticing, carrying some biscuits and a glass of wine to each of them. Kreacher served Mr and Mrs Black first of course, then Regulus and then Snape, who uncertainly took one of the expensive glasses. He held it in the cup instead of the foot, which was quite forbidden in society. Kreacher seemed like he would ignore Sirius, but Sirius just glared at the elf and waved his hand and Kreacher muttered but served Sirius who easily held the glass perfectly. Regulus seemed to discreetly showing Snivellus how to hold the glass, but he was still quite clumsy and Sirius marvelled in it.  
"So, Severus." Mrs Black began. "Regulus told me you're a halfblood. How much of a muggle do you have, exactly?"  
Snivellus nearly blushed and looked ashamed.  
"I'm afraid that my da-father is a muggle." He admitted. "He's a disgusting pig. My mother's a pureblood, though. Eileen Prince." Sirius almost choked. Seriously? Snivellus was a part of the Prince-family? Mrs Black looked very pleased meanwhile Mr Black looked as neutral as ever. The only other feeling Sirius could remember seeing on his father's face was anger, and he could vaguely remember once when his father looked pleased when he had called a muggleborn 'mudblood' the first time, when he was eight. He was still ashamed over every time he had done that.

* * *

The conversation flowed on after that, and soon Kreacher announced dinner. Sirius felt relieved, he hadn't been sure how much more he could stand. Snivellus, Regulus and Mrs Black, even Mr Black a little, was discussing Snivellus' own curses like they were something good! Sirius wanted to scream. During the years he had gotten James' hate for the Dark Arts, which made it very hard to be a Black since the whole family oozed of them.  
It was a quite simple dinner, Sirius guessed his parents hadn't felt any need to impress Snivellus, but thinking of the homely dinners he had eaten at his friends' homes he knew that a simple dinner at the Blacks was an extravagant dinner at normal families. The food wasn't as good as Hogwarts, but everything was way more elegant and refined than the Hogwarts dinners (for example, multiple plates and silverware).

Sirius sat down at his place opposite to Regulus, the very same place as he had sat on his whole life, except on his birthdays when he was allowed to sit on the master seat.  
Regulus waved to Snivellus to sit down beside him and the house elves began to serve the food. When everyone was served they could finally eat. Sirius was starving, those biscuits earlier had just made it worse. If he hadn't been with his family but locked into his room as usual ( _why did he need to be here?_ ) he would just have ordered the elves for something but unluckily he couldn't do that with his family there.

Sirius sighed when they once again began to talk about Dark Arts. He winced when they suddenly began to talk about 'mudbloods' and how they didn't deserve magic.  
"You're a bit hypocritical, aren't you, Snape?" he snapped and got everyone's attention. "I mean, your best friend is a muggleborn. A _Gryffindor_ muggleborn, I would like to point out."  
Mr and Mrs Black's eyes snapped to Snivellus who looked angry.  
"Lily's different." He defended himself. "She's brilliant. I'd bet the Dark Lord himself would be interested in her, despite her being one.*"  
Sirius couldn't help his snort.  
"Sure he would, but you do realize that Evans never would go with him, do you? She's been on us since first year for 'bullying', so why would she join a legion of people who wants to kill her and her friends and family? Not even you can be stupid enough to believe that."  
"Sirius!" Regulus said angrily. "Severus is a guest here. Can't you behave even for _one night?_ "

"Oh, but Regulus, everything would be much more boring if I did, wouldn't it?" Sirius simply answered with an innocent look at his face and continued his eating.  
He got angry glares from everyone, but he was too used to even notice it. He knew that if he continued like this he would face a severe punishment as soon as Snape left, but he just _couldn't_ not do this, no matter how much he tried. It was a physical impossibility.

"So you're interested in the Dark Lord, then, Severus?" Mrs Black continued as nothing. She would not let her oldest disgrace her even more for a guest, even if it was someone who didn't actually meant much.

Snivellus nodded eagerly.  
"I thinks he does the right thing. I would like to join him when I'm old enough." He said.  
"Regulus would too, wouldn't you, Regulus?" Mrs Black replied.  
Regulus nodded after a moment and Mrs Black continued.  
"My niece's husband, I'm sure you know him, Lucius Malfoy, has already joined them after he graduated."  
Suddenly the conversation had taken an even Darker turn and Sirius found himself in the middle of a discussion of the greatness of Lord Voldemort. He tried to ignore them, he really did (or maybe not…) but when he heard his mother say that she had heard a very interesting idea about a muggle/mudblood-zoo but it would be better to just kill them he just lost it.  
" _Can you hear yourselves?_ " he almost screamed when he stood up so fast that he overturned his chair. "It's _humans_ you're talking about! _Humans_! Not some kind of animal! What's wrong with you? Oh, wait, don't answer that, it's way too much to count up during dinner. You're a shame for humanity!"

Mrs Black flew on her feet and looked mad enough to blow up. She marched over to him, her hand was on her wand and she stared right on him, with the grey eyes that every Black had. Mr Black still sat down, fiddling with his wand and looking absolutely callous but his eyes was steel. Somehow that was much worse than Mrs Black's anger.  
"Sirius Orion Black! How dare you talk about your family like that! We're your blood!" she hissed. She wouldn't scream when they had guests.  
Her hand suddenly flew up and slapped him on the cheek. Sirius head jerked backwards by the force in the hit and he felt that he would get a bruise.  
"You may be my blood, but you're _not_ my family." Sirius hissed back. "You haven't been my family since you abandoned me for being a Gryffindor. For not being your 'perfect heir'. You know what? You disgusts me. I'm leaving. Don't expect me to be back during the summer."

Sirius stood up, ignoring his mother's death glares and began walking out of the room. He gave Regulus a quick glance but he just sat there, quiet and staring at his food. Snivellus stared at them with wide eyes, Sirius had almost forgot he was there. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming hatred for the Slytherin, even more than earlier, over that he got to see how his life actually was.  
"Sirius!" This time it was a scream. It seemed like his mother had lost her last patience. " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " she bellowed and Sirius froze. His mad glares didn't stop her and she hit him again, on the other cheek this time. "You won't walk out on us! This is our house, our rules. You will behave like the Black you are or else there will be consequences!"  
The magic soon lost power, luckily, so he was able to answer her.  
"Never. I will never, _ever_ , be a son you could be proud of when it means murdering innocents! There was a time I would have done it, but you destroyed that when you turned on me for being in Gryffindor – _something I couldn't control_. Fussy!" he screamed and his favourite elf (not that that did say much, she was still horrible) showed up. "Take my things to the Lupins." He ordered. "Tell Remus or his parents I'll be over soon. _Now_."  
Fussy obeyed and before Mr or Mrs Black could say anything she was gone.

"Now, if you excuse me, Mother, I'll be leaving. You won't have to put up with my disgraceful appearance anymore this summer."  
Sirius dragged his wand and succeeded a _Protego_ against one of his Mother's hexes. But when he turned around he heard his father's calm and cold voice say: " _Transmogrify_ " and he couldn't help but give out a short agonized scream when he fell to the floor. He knew that spell. The deadlier version of the Cruciatus. The Cruciatus torture was a worse pain, but the Transmogrifian Torture would kill you if you held it too long.  
The pain was horrible and he could feel that he was rolling on the floor, but at least he could hold in the screams. He would not give neither his parents nor Snivellus that satisfaction. Finally it stopped and Mr Black put back his wand in his robe and looked totally unaffected by the fact that he just had tortured his oldest son in front of his wife (who didn't care), his younger son and said younger son's friend. Not that Sirius believed for one second that any of them cared either. Maybe Regulus cared a little, but he doubted it, but Snivellus probably felt good over this. He only gave them a glance from his position on the floor – Regulus kept staring in his food and Snivellus looked a little pale but as soon as he saw that Sirius watched his face got a sneer on place – before he fought against his own body to get on his feet. Everything hurt, but he had lived through worse pain and survived. He could do it again. Then he just made his way to the fireplace, this time no one stopped him, and grabbed a fist of Floo Powder before shouting "Lupin Estate, Raemoir, Scotland." And stepping into the flames. By the time the Lupins lived in Scotland, quite close to Hogwarts actually. People had begun to think the Lupins was strange in the old place in eastern England.

* * *

"Sirius!" Remus worried shout reached him as he almost fell out of the fireplace. He was beginning to feel a little light-headed. Sirius smiled slightly when Remus immediately took him to a chair. He wasn't feeling that bad. He thought. "What happened?"  
Sirius groaned and put his hands for his face.  
"Regulus invited Snivelly over. Dinner. Father. Transmogrifian Torture. Flooed here. I cannot go back, Remy. Not this summer."  
"Like hell you can't. Not ever if I could decide. I guess you came here because James' in Austria?" Sirius nodded, thankful that his friend understood.

Remus got them some tea (with milk and two bits of sugar for Remus, some cream to Sirius) and Sirius took it gratefully and began to sip at it. He sighed, feeling content for the first time since he left King's Cross in the beginning of the holidays. He smiled at Remus' direction and Remus smiled back, knowing not to press Sirius to talk even if he was dying of curiosity about what exactly had happened.  
They just sat there in Remus' living room and talked about trivial things for hours. When Lyall and Hope came home – they had been celebrating their anniversary – they stopped in the door, staring at him.  
"Sirius?" Mrs Lupin asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
Sirius hesitated. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he couldn't really practically force himself on them without telling them. Luckily Remus saved him from having to explain himself.  
"Sirius needs somewhere to live for a while, mum. He can stay, right? Neither James nor Peter's home."

Mr and Mrs Lupin exchanged gazes and he felt their eyes on the bruise on his cheek before nodding. Yes, Sirius was welcome to stay as long as he wanted. Sirius smiled gratefully. He liked Remus' parents a lot, even if not as much as he liked the Potters – but on the other hand, he had never liked any adult as much as he liked, almost loved, the Potters. Maybe McGonagall could compete with them, but they probably would hold the first place for eternity.  
"Thank you. I'm very sorry I intrudes like this, ma'am, sir."  
Mr Potter smiled kindly. Both Remus' parents was eternally grateful for their son's friends, that they accepted Remus for what he was and still was his friends, and Sirius, despite being a Black, exuded the warmness and loyalty he had for his friends.  
"It's nothing. Why don't you take him to your room and find somewhere for him to sleep, Remus? Have you eaten, Sirius?" he asked.  
Sirius nodded and told them that he had and followed Remus to his room. It was a one-level house, the Lupins had bought the cheapest house with a safe cellar they could find, and a little run down, but it was cosy.

Remus room was quite much like his old one, a little bigger though. There was books everywhere on the walls, and there it wasn't there was photographs of Remus and his family and of the Marauders. Sirius smiled when he saw a photography they had taken when they all joined the Potters on a trip to the French countryside last year. They had all loved it, but Sirius thought Remus had enjoyed it most. France was his motherland, he had lived there until eight years old, and the Lupins hadn't enough money to visit so he hadn't been there ever since.

Remus turned to Sirius.  
"If it's okay we can share my bed tonight – it's big enough – and then we can get you something else tomorrow. It's late, after all."  
Sirius shrugged. They shared bed quite often in the group, whenever any of them had a bad dream and had trouble sleeping or something had upset them badly during the day they often searched the assurance of having someone close (mostly Sirius or Remus had nightmares by different reasons) and even if it had been less when they got older it was still common and would probably always be. And sometimes they just did it because they wanted cuddles. That was mostly Sirius who somehow found his way to James' bed, though, and James didn't mind.  
"Sure."

Remus took out a pyjamas to Sirius and they brushed their teeth and lied down in Remus' bed, and soon they were sound asleep.

* * *

 ***I don't know if this is true or not, but I read that Lord Voldemort actually thought Lily was bright and talented enough so he wanted her (and James) to join him despite her being a muggle-born. So exactly how brilliant must Lily have been to succeed that? I really wonders what Snape would have thought if Lily and** _ **James**_ **had become a part of the Death Eaters.**

 **And Review! Siriusly, it makes this so much funnier to get reviews. Ask any fanfic-writer in the world.**


End file.
